Edward & Bella break up but Edward doesnt leave!
by KatelovesEdward1
Summary: New Moon: Edward leaves bella but still lives with his family in forks how does bella deal with going to school with him and how does Edward react to her werewolf friend Jacob? PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 agonising long months of heartache from the day… _Edward_ the hole ripped further making me catch my breath left me It hurt to say his name however even worse than that to actually see him nearly everyday cause he technically never left well in the fact him and his family still live in forks however luckily people from school aren't talking about it anymore thank god though I am still considered zombie like that I cannot help I spend most of my afternoons and weekends with my best friend Jacob who is a werewolf doubt the Cullen's new they probably wouldn't even care diffidently not _him_ I guess who would blame him Im ordinary enough.

I parked my truck up at the school and sucked in a deep breath jumping out the truck swinging my bag on my shoulders wrapping my arm across my chest great another torturing day at school got to keep my self together so I walked forward.

'Bella!'

Mike waved from across the way he ran over and walked beside me.

'Hey Mike'

I tried to make my voice seem less lifeless it must had worked well a little.

'You free after school today?'

'Um…I'm sorry I have an English assignment to hand in and I promised Jake…'

'Oh…ok' he said sadly.

I wasn't really paying attention until I caught a glimpse of his face he was almost pouting he looked really upset I felt sorry for mike along with him and Angela were the only ones who put up with me through my almost unquestionable first couple of days of being zombie like.

'How about tomorrow?'

'Sure!' he smiled

We walked towards the school.

Today went even slower than usual just getting by each lesson was hard enough thankfully _he_ was able to get all the teachers to move seats I wish I had the power to do that then the bell went for lunch _great _I sighed lunch cause that's when I had to see them all together.

I walked into the cafeteria grabbing a tray as I walked sluggishly towards the queue lining up I decided to spare myself one quick glance to there table it wouldn't hurt – that much – they were all there of course Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and _Edward _

I recoiled slightly at the sound of his name bring back the memories which once were and will never happen again his expression was emotionless he was probably fine distracted with other things I felt the hole in my heart tug I was getting _greedy_.

'Bella?' I ignored the voice

'Bella what are you looking at?'

Then in the first time for 6 months he glanced a look in my direction immediately his eyes held mine but something was wrong he seemed sad pained almost whatever he saw in my face made him seem even more unhappy I quickly dropped my eyes Jessica sighed beside me.

'C'mon Bella'

Lunch went slowly as everyone talked but me it was like routine I kept my head down saying the usual yeah, sure kinda answers short and simple I didn't spare myself another look to _his_ table I knew I had to get a grip.

So when the school day was over and the bell went I headed out quickly being one of the firsts to leave I walked out the main entrance and stopped mid stride as I saw Jacob leaning against my truck his black shiny motorbike right next to it he seemed even taller is he still growing? Then his warm smile lit his face and all my worries vanished I was Bella again.

'Jacob!'

'Hey Bell's'

I all but ran towards him I was so happy to see him he caught me hugging me to him I held his waist as he stroked my hair.

'That kinda day huh?' he smiled

'Yeah…' I sighed he chuckled

'What?'

Then I looked around unaware of our audience a couple of students froze on the side walk one of them being Mike he didn't look to pleased this was probably the most happy they have seen me in a while I blushed embarrassed standing back a bit from Jacob he held my hand.

'How come you're here Jake? I thought your school ends the same time as mine?'

'Yeah but I got out early' he said smug

'I hope you didn't get in trouble'

'Me in trouble not at all' we both laughed it felt good being with Jake.

'I'm glad'

'Me too'

I leaned my head against his chest then he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

'I wish…I could make this easier for you'

'Huh?'

'You having to go to the same school as….'

Please don't say it please don't say it my heart cant take it and I don't fancy crying with an audience watching then I felt his hands turn to fists at my back and a growl escaped his lips he held me so tightly that I wasn't possible for my heart to shatter.

'Jake what is it?'

I followed his stare his eyes piecing in the direction of the Cullen's car as I looked more clearly Edward was stood outside the Volvo wide eyed looking at me then Jacob he obviously never seen Jake cause he doesn't come to this school however he could read his mind I stirred in Jacobs arms

'Jake please calm down lets go'

I felt Jacob shake as I looked Edward was nearly braced his jaw restrained his eyes narrowed glaring Jacob down he looked truly terrifying then it hit me He now knows…. everything

'Jacob! Please' he grunted his face smug as he held my hand.

He pulled me away towards the truck

'Lets go back to la push to many bloodsuckers around here'

'shhhh' I slapped his arm but it was to late Edward new everything….

I went back to Jacob's after that we spent most of the afternoon on the la push beach like we do most days I was very thankful the subject never came up…


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

I woke up the next morning with dry tears on my face it was almost unusual for me to not have a nightmare I was surprisingly getting used to it I didn't care if I was a mess so I got up grab my toiletries and strolled to the bathroom looked in the mirror and groaned it was worse than I thought I had dark rings under my eyes from lack of sleep and constant dried up tears I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a pony tail done I didn't really care what I looked like I was a mess in both ways I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

1st and 2nd period went really slow now its biology the most heart wrenching awkward lesson of all of course _he _was there but moved seats still I had to be in an enclosed space with him that it self was hard enough he moved to the back even when I did turn round he never noticed.

'Today class you are going to be performing a experiment' I sighed

'Bella?' I turned round towards the voice

'Go with you' mike said excitedly

'sure' my voice dead

'Of course I will be picking groups'

Every one sighed great now I have to put even more effort into not sounding dead I aimlessly doodled on my book uninterested as sir started to call out the pairs

'Edward and Bella' _oh crap_

I stared wide eyed and I wasn't the only one everyone knew I was still desperately in love with _him _I clutched my chest this is gonna be painful I took deep breaths as he came and sat in the empty seat he used to sit in everyday with me but them days are over that Bella died along time ago…

He sat a distance away from me turning hesitantly in my direction facing me my heart raced and I knew he could hear it _this is so embarrassing _however I couldn't help the beaming smile which spread across my face it almost felt natural he smiled politely quickly dropping his eyes to the table he was still so beautiful but there was something in his eyes he didn't want me to see probably thinking how perfetic I was with that I looked away and it stung.

So I quickly assembled the equipment as he got the acids I turned the gas on waiting for the water to boil I could feel his gaze on me I had to say something…

'So…um how's your family?'

He seemed surprised by this quickly composing his face

'Fine I mean Carlisle still works at the hospital they have offered him a higher salary not like it matters Esme is happy as always, Emmet is a pain same goes for Rosaline'- He smiled my favourite crooked smile - ' Alice and Jasper…fine'

'Happy to here'

I was I did miss them even though they didn't return the same favour

'How's Charlie and Renee'

'Fine as always Renee has gone to see Phil play and match today and Charlie has been on patrol and fishing a lot still very much unable to cook'

We both laughed it felt nice easy…. However I knew this would hurt later

'Bella…' _oh no_

'Yes?'

'I don't want to intrude at all however something concerns me…I know its none of my business you don't have to say however the boy yesterday?'

'Jacob?'

'Quilitene kid?' Jake doesn't really seem a kid..

'Um yeah'

'Your close?' I didn't like where this was going

'He's my best friend'

His eyes began to burn with curiosity I new there where more questions however he wouldn't ask we didn't talk much after that as we carried on with the experiment…

It had been a month since he last spoke to me it took me a couple of days to get over it was obvious he didn't want me however I was concerned for Jake but nothing seemed to come of it.

I strolled forward towards gym hating the thought of falling flat on my face or hitting mike with my racket again I groaned debating if I could get out of it

'Bella?'

I knew that voice straight away it sounded like bells?

'Alice….?'

I turned and she came almost dancing towards me I forgot how elegant she was her brow however was turned down thrustated also biting her lip she looked concerned

'What's wrong?'

'I need to talk to you if you don't mind because it is driving me crazy'

'Sure anything'

'Sometimes your future well…disappears well I say sometimes almost frequently'

'Disappears?'

'I'm not keeping tags on you promise its just thrustrating'

'Oh…'

'Where do you go most afternoons?'

Oh no should I tell her I hang around with a bunch of werewolves did Edward tell her I bit my lip feeling my heart beat race

'Bella?'

'I..um hang around with Jacob and his friends'

'Oh…that's a theory'

She thought concentrating hard I couldn't help but seeing how little she was and truly beautiful I felt a twinge of jealousy however I really did truly miss Alice

'Alice just cause me and Edward' - I winced - 'Aren't together anymore does mean that you and me cant still be friends right?'

Her face turned sad obviously he didn't know she was having this convocation with me.

'Please Alice'

'I'm not sure Bella-'

'Only for 1 year then I leave to university you never have to see or talk to me again I promise'

'Edward doesn't want any of us involved in your life when he finds out about this he is gonna bite my head off'

'Please Alice we could go shopping I could really do with a new wardrobe…' I smiled

'Hmmm ok'

'Alice you're the best!'

I hugged her instantly regretting it standing back the hole in my chest ache but I ignored it completely she smiled

'Saturday?'

'Saturday'

I beamed and strolled of towards gym.


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob

I began to drive to Jacob's house buzzing from talking to Alice today though the thought still was in my mind was the reason she couldn't see me was because of Jacob? Was it a wolf thing? That is strange anyway im sure meeting Alice will only be social even though I know that _he_ doesn't approve oh well I love Alice she is like my sister and know one can take that away from me I did truly miss her then I felt a strong wave of guilt reminding myself I have to tell Jacob sometime…

I parked my truck jumped out and slammed the door behind me Jacob was out the house already and before I knew it he held me in huge bear hug clutching me to him

'Jake…cant breathe'

'oops sorry Bella'

He stood back with a huge grin on his face I couldn't help but smile in response with Jacob he melted away all my horrible feelings he made me feel almost hole however there's some gaps that can never be filled however I was improving I leaned my head against his chest and he hugged me to him stroking my hair.

'Bet school was fun' I groaned he laughed

Taking my hand in his he started leading me towards the beach.

We walked along the pebbles hand in hand talking aimlessly like we do everyday after school.

'How's things with you and Billy?'

'Fine however haven't seen much of my old man' he smiled 'Sam's had us on patrol a lot lately'

'why?' he hesitated

'Im not really supposed to say'

'fine' I turned walking back he grabbed my arm

'ok ok I will tell you by the way there is know need for worry'

'ok….'

'We caught a scent the other day and before you ask its not the Cullen's scent its others…the trail however is very weak so it may have been only a quick visit'

I froze what others? Here near forks? Does Alice know and her family if they did didn't they think of telling me I am in on this secret to they just cant shut this out they cant! He can't! I clutched my arm tightly across my chest wincing as my limbs went numb.

'Bella?'

I slowly sank down onto the bank Jacob's arms shaking me

'Bella tell me what's wrong please!'

'Wh-why didn't they say…'

'Who Bella?'

I couldn't look in his eyes I was in to much pain I felt light headed and before I realised tears started to stream down my face agony ripped through my chest as I sobbed I knew why because _I meant nothing to them anymore _as soon as I wasn't his anymore I wasn't priority if I died.

'Bella its ok im here'

He cradled me to his chest holding me so tight that I couldn't crumble I carried on staring into the sky.

'No one will touch you Bella I promise if we get another sign I will make sure your protected 24/7'

I knew he was right though that wasn't the real reason I broke down that was just partially and I felt safe with Jacob and his friends.

'Thank you Jake'

He slowly clutched my arm pulling it back from my chest I looked up at him his face truly concerned

'You always do that when ever I mention _them_…'

'It keeps me together well as much as I can be' I shrugged

'I thought you were getting better at this'

'so did I' I sighed

'Bella what did you mean when you said why didn't they say…?'

I froze instantly he felt it and held me closer

'I…just thought that…maybe they would have…told me about it however I realised I don't concern them anymore they wouldn't care if I…._died_'

For the moment I wasn't the only one frozen I felt a growl build up in his chest

'Don't worry about them bloodsuckers'- I winced - 'They only care about themselves'

'Please Jake don't…'

'I wish they could see what this does to you Bella not like they care…they don't have a soul those filthy-'

'Jake' he sighed

'I'm sorry Bella the sooner they go the better'

'What no!' my voice horror struck

I felt more tears go down my face the thought of them leaving never occurred to me? Are they going to leave soon? I couldn't picture not seeing them I would go mad no they wouldn't they couldn't they were apart of me…he can't leave me.

'Bella you don't still….care for _him_ do you?'

I stared up at him obviously my face said it all I could never let go of him for as long as I shall live he was the love of my life I shall never forget the memories which still haunt me every night just to see his face was enough for me to keep surviving. Jacob stopped my thoughts as his arms began to shake…

'Jake what's wrong' he stood up quickly lifting me to my feet

'Do you!'

I stood back as his frame was shaking growls snarling through him

'Jake I-'

'AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOU! YOU STILL LOVE THAT LEECH!!!'

I jumped back from his words the tears turned to anger his words stung worse that If he physically hurt me I was speechless.

'I cant just forget about him Jake! He was everything and still is!'

'AND I GUESS IM NOT THE RIGHT MONSTER FOR YOU!'

His image shook so violently the snarls cutting right into me deafening my instincts told me to run but I froze all escaped my lips was

'Im sorry…'

Suddenly he turned mid stride exploding into a werewolf his clothes ripping to shreds fell at my feet he let out a pained howl I pressed my hands over my ears the noise was so loud nothing like I ever heard before then he darted towards the forest.

Before I had a clue on what just happened I think it was Sam walked towards me in wolf form his eyes concerned and worried

'Im..ok' I thought surprised by my ability to talk

He looked back along the route I came then turning back towards me he seemed slightly anxious

'I will drive home its ok….can you make sure Jacob is alright for me...I am sorry'

He nodded and ran back in the direction of Jacob.

I walked back to my truck slowly coming back to reality with just happened I hopped in my truck wanting to get home as fast as I could Charlie will be home soon I took my senior citizen all the way up to an impressive 55mph however I couldn't get Jacob out of my head his face his voice and the way he said his words still haunted me

_I guess im not the right monster for you _that's when the wave of guilt flow over me I didn't expect it to hit as strong I felt myself well up no I had to keep this together I can break down after I see Charlie not now I carried on driving finally reaching the house I was relieved.

I just finished Charlie's dinner just as he walked in I tried to keep a straight face I couldn't think about Jacob just yet.

'Hey Kid!' he walked in.

'Hey dad' trying to sound lively

'What's for dinner?'

'The usual' I couldn't spend long on the food my mind was else where

'Well that sounds good to me'

'How was school' I sighed

'Bearable' my voice sounded dead

'Well no worries eh?'

Charlie sat down quickly tucking into his food.

'Im so hungry I can eat a horse you gonna have any?'

'I think I will pass im not very hungry see you in the morning…'

'Night Bell's'

'Night Dad'

I quickly walked up the stairs minding not to trip myself up I flung myself onto my bed tears streaming down my face as I relived the whole convocation the hurt I caused Jake the truth that shouldn't escape my lips the fact I just keep holding on and wont let go of the past im starting to realise this isn't just effecting me anymore this was effecting the people I care about I will have to tell Alice tomorrow everything I needed to consult in someone I needed to tell her I couldn't take it anymore that I would leave forks……..


	4. Chapter 4 Moving On

Alice's POV

I paused half way through the hall my vision taking over me my mind clouded up

_I saw Bella with her suit case saying goodbye to Charlie to everyone she loves you could see it in her face this wasn't something she wanted for herself but for others she was heading towards the airport but to where?_

In a flash of an eye I was back in the room clutching onto the wall for support before I new it Edward was standing in front of me

_You happy now _I thought

His Expressions became more pained than usual god he looked a mess

'Thanks Alice' he murmured his voice lacking in any mockery he probably couldn't even remember the word

_Edward you cant let her go_

He sighed 'I have to its what's best for her'

_But for you….?_

'It doesn't matter' he growled

_Your not the only one who has lost somebody you care about your decision effected all of us I know how you feel Ed-_

'Nobody knows how I feel! To loose the reason for your very existence the only love of your life no one can describe this feeling'

_I'm sorry but the sooner you realise you cant live without her the better_

'She deserves a normal life she doesn't deserve to be a….monster'

_Though your gonna keep torturing yourself about it when you used to be happy Edward we have all seen the change in you your just not you anymore think about Esme your incomplete please Edward listen to reason_

'I cant Alice' his thoughts else where.

Cant he see what this is doing to her every day at school she's even lowered herself to hanging around with werewolves doesn't he love her anymore? He snarled

'Of course I love her!'

He hissed his eyes narrowed at me I glared back pouting

_Then don't give up now…_

He raised his eyebrows slightly wincing quickly as he composed his face

'Soon she will be gone and will move on with her life I don't want to complicate that and neither should you'

_Edward Cullen you may be giving up on her but I wont _

His eyes shot to me pitch black he stood upright almost leaning over me

'You are not!' each word distinct

'Watch me she will be calling me in about…3 minutes your choice Edward' I smiled

His face shot with many emotions anger, pain, fear his mind calculating

_2 minutes… _

Bella's POV

I was hurrying around the kitchen quickly cleaning up after Charlie last night I hope he wouldn't mind well I would have to leave a note saying I'm going to Jake I sighed I still needed to sort things out with Jake however that could wait today I had to focus my mind on one thing or I will break down and that's meeting Alice I walked over quickly to the phone dialling the number straight away

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

'Hello Bella' her voice angelic

'Hey Alice what time are you coming round?'

There was a short pause…

'Um Bella…I don't think-'

'Please Alice don't leave me!' I begged she couldn't!

I wrapped my arm around my torso wincing I had used those words before…

'I…he doesn't approve' her voice sounded annoyed I heard a faint hiss

'Well tell him it's none of his business'

My voice became angry I bit down hard on my lip

'I have…_trust _me'

'Please Alice you don't know what I have gave up to meet you today!' I begged

'Bella…you shouldn't have to give up anything to see me…I'm sorry'

I couldn't speak probably knowing _he_ was there with her the feeling of loneliness washed through me

'fine…' my voice no louder than a whisper I hung up

Sliding down against the wall curling up into a ball giving in to all my feelings I pushed a side anger, guilt, pain I looked through in motion everyone I had hurt every time I had let myself down by still holding onto the past my heart was throbbing to much thinking of him the tears poured down my cheeks never ending as much as I tried I was being consumed I don't know how long I was sat here for however I knew I had to leave but apart of me kept pulling me back I needed to tell him but he wouldn't care he doesn't love me Jake was right he has always been right…

Without thinking I reached for the phone and called a different number

_Ring Ring Ring_

'Hello?'

I couldn't help the sobs breaking through my chest I could hardly speak

'Bella?'

'J- Jacob I'm so-sorry please forgive me you were right you always were…' I sobbed

'Bella calm down I'm coming round' his voice concerned

'No….' but he hung up.

He couldn't see me like this he didn't deserve to I had been a terrible friend he didn't deserve me! I just kept weighing him down I put my face in my hands shivering as I wailed in emotional pain will I ever get better

'Bella!'

I didn't hear the door open I could hardly hear anything over the loud sobs that filled my chest imminently I felt two arms constrict around me for a second I wished they were another pair of arms that hurt me more

'Bella sweetie I'm here shhh' he soothed

He sat beside me one hand around my shoulders my head leaned against his chest and with the other he brushed away my tears

'Jake I'm so sorry I'm a terrible friend you shouldn't have to put up with me'

'Don't be stupid Bella'

'I will always be broken..' Jake caught a loose tear wiping it quickly

'Bella… I will wait as long as you need for you to get over him I will always be here waiting'

'That's hardly fair on you Jake you can do so much better'

He leaned his head against mine holding me tightly to him

'Bella..' his voice anxious

'Yes?'

'Lets leave this place'

I chuckled in hysteria was I going mad I turned to look at him however his face was serious as his eyes gazed into mine

'You always said you cant move on lets make a fresh start Bella you and me no more Vampire or Werewolves to worry about a fresh start for the both of us….'


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise

I stared back into Jacobs dark eyes burning with excitement I could see it all before my eyes me and Jacob living somewhere far away from everyone a little cottage woods and a stream near by sunny weather and most importantly together me and him however turning into something more I could see are long happy life together a few kids running along the porch me falling asleep in his arms every night a normal life everything up till Edward which I ever wanted was right in front of me I wanted it so badly I shook the thoughts out of my head

'Jake. I cant…'

I spoke the words so quietly letting them sink in for him and me I looked up and couldn't bear hurting him he was frozen to

'But Bella isn't it what you want?'

I sighed

'Jake…you think I haven't thought about it how perfect and normal our life can be it hurts Jacob because I want it so bad I can see it in front of me'

'Then take…it' his voice breaking

'Its to late Jake its not fair on you Charlie, Billy, Sam? Jacob you are what you are and I can never forget the secrets I can never go back to thinking everything is normal cause its not…not now not ever'

'I guess it was a long shot anyway….'

I looked up he half heartedly smiled at me but it didn't touch his eyes I placed a hand on his cheek

'I'm sorry Jake' my voice full of sadness

'We are both a mess aren't we?'

'Yep' he chuckled

'Bella if you ever change your mind just say the word ok?'

'I promise Jake'

He smiled his old Jacob smile and held me in his arms I hopefully should not give him the chance to ask me that question again I couldn't hurt Jacobs feelings or confuse mine more suddenly Jacob's head flashed round I froze in his arms

'Jake what is it?'

He stood up lifting me to my feet he walked over to the window…

'Nothing I just thought I heard something…I better go see the pack'

'oh ok will I see you tomorrow?'

'Of course' he smiled

'Night Bell's' he waved quickly strolling out the door

'Bye Jake….'

Edward's POV

I laid on my black sofa in my room thinking about Bella who else would I think about I knew Alice was right I couldn't keep ignoring her but I have to I don't want Bella to miss out on a normal human life she deserves better than a monster she deserves anyone but me I have laid here every day and night I left her those painful memories that she believe so easily how could I not love her the sweet warm Bella she is maybe if I just…..no no I cant interfere with her life

I put my music on loud to drain my thoughts even though how hard I tried they were there maybe she doesn't want me anymore she might have moved on hopefully not to that mutt Jacob Black the monster inside me hissed maybe If I just go see if she's doing ok if she is I will go…..

Just then my hearing fixated towards Alice she was having a vision of Bella I froze in place

_She was curled up in a crumble heap on the floor wailing in pain like someone was hurting her tears rolling down her cheek_

'Alice!' my voice cried with agony

She rushed in front of me I sat up quickly

'Alice is she hurt? Can you see more' I all but begged

_I don't know Edward…..her….future's gone_

'The dog'

I growled my lip curling back behind my teeth has he hurt her! I couldn't risk it I looked back towards the window

_Go Edward_

And with that I ran my legs were moving before my mind could keep up all was going on in my head was is Bella alright is she hurt has it hurt her I couldn't stop myself I saw the houses streak past me till I was outside Bella's house I was to late the dog was already there I ran as quietly as I could until I had my back against the house near the window I listened intently to know if she was alright I had to stop breathing encase the dog heard I heard Bella's sobs each one cutting through me like a knife

'I will always be broken..' she sobbed what's wrong with her?

'Bella… I will wait as long as you need for you to get over him I will always be here waiting'

I froze she obviously wasn't getting any better I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help but smile after all this time I thought my love would hate me though Bella never did fail to surprise me

'That's hardly fair on you Jake you can do so much better'

There was a long pause as I heard the boy's thoughts

_Your so perfected Bella this is all the bloodsuckers fault! I would never leave her or hurt her I love her…._

_I leaned my head against hers holding her tightly to me I wish she feels the same I do for her soon as she gets over him the better_

My hands turned to fists Bella's must have misinterpreted the word Best friend…

'Bella..' the boy's voice turned anxious

'Yes?'

'Lets leave this place'

No she can't! I nearly lost it until….

she chuckled with the hint hysteria what was she thinking? This is so

thrustrating……

_Doesn't she believe I am serious?_

'You always said you cant move on lets make a fresh start Bella you and me no more Vampire's or Werewolves to worry about a fresh start for the both of us….'

This is it the make or break if she decides to go with him I will never interfere with her life again she can be normal happy however there was a part of me that longed to reach out and cradle her in my arms that was the selfish me however could I really just let her go with a werewolf could I survive without her I doubt it that's when I realised I should never of left her go right now the odds where against me I scanned his thoughts

_Me and Bella a fresh having are own happily ever after I could see us together it is so perfect I would spoil her never let her out of my sight I would protect her from harms way and if she ever wanted more I would accept that offer_

This was killing me this is everything I wanted for her however it felt wrong I wanted her but seeing there life its going to hurt more to take her away from that cause with me she can never just be normal I heard her slowly exhale

'Jake..I cant…'

Did she really just say though words am I imagining she said no?

'But Bella isn't it what you want?' the boy's voice confused as was I

Bella sighed

'Jake…you think I haven't thought about it how perfect and normal our life can be it hurts Jacob because I want it so bad I can see it in front of me'

'Then take…it' his voice breaking

_Please Bella I love you…_

'Its to late Jake its not fair on you Charlie, Billy, Sam? Jacob you are what you are and I can never forget the secrets I can never go back to thinking everything is normal cause its not…not now not ever'

I was frozen at her words she will _never_ forget of course she wont she will never forget me? She's considered the boy but still…

'I guess it was a long shot anyway….'

_I knew she would say no but all she needs is a bit more time I know that now…however I shall wait even if it takes years_

I winced at his words he would love her if it was somebody else I wouldn't let them touch her but he's a werewolf a constant risk…

'I'm sorry Jake' her voice full of sadness

I could see her face through his mind and she was so tired so sad it hurt to see what I was doing to her though I never let my self see the full extent of it guilt hit me hard

'We are both a mess aren't we?'

'Yep' he chuckled

'Bella if you ever change your mind just say the word ok?'

_Cause I will be right there nothing will stop me…._

'I promise Jake'

I couldn't help the smile which spread across my face she still loved me and wanted me even though I have hurt her so much she has tried so hard to move on however like me she failed miserably because the fact was I couldn't live without her I made a terrible mistake will she take me back? It didn't matter she loved me that's the main thing I sighed happily

_I quickly turned my head towards the window hmmm sounded like something I better go and check it out make sure Bella is safe…_

'Jake what is it?'

Oh no….

'Nothing I just thought I heard something…I better go see the pack'

Dam them wolves I had to get out of here quickly I will be back for Bella tonight I needed to tell her explain however will she take me back after everything I did does she really still love me or is it she didn't fancy the wolf boy I quickly sprinted back towards my house I couldn't help the happiness that filled me it made me go twice as fast I made a promise to myself I will hold you soon Bella back in my arms were you belong I love you……..


	6. Chapter 6 Edward

Bella's POV

I stumbled around aimlessly not knowing what to do with myself am I mad to turn down his offer even though I new Jake was the compromise I began to fidget trying to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling walking back and forth it was dusk I had to get out of here I left a note for Charlie

_Gone out with Jake_

_Will be home soon_

_Chicken is in the oven_

_Love Bella_

I Grabbed my jumper stretching my arms through the sleeves shutting the door behind me I needed to go for a walk instinctively I hopped in my truck pushing the old timer as fast as she could go anxiously trying to find the directions my eyes swept the roads around me taking me towards a lane I stopped the truck jumping out I was going to _our_ meadow…

I headed north from the path sweeping the forest floor as I went making sure not to trip over any roots loose stones tree trunks etc everything seemed to look the same I pulled the branches away from me and kept striding forward I just needed to feel like he was close to me that I should stay I kept walking up till I saw the sun set behind the trees I saw it shine directly in front of me I covered my arm over my eyes I was almost there pulling back the trees and leaves I walked into _our_ meadow it was so beautiful however not as amazing without _him_ here I winced it was missing something and I knew what the floor was covered with wild flowers and the sun beamed all around me I exhaled lying back into the long grass feeling the breeze come and go I slowly opened my eyes suddenly seeing some sparkling lights shot in all directions I gasped turning around was it _Edward!_

I froze in horror as I looked up a short distance away from me coming out from the trees was a vampire one I didn't know…. he was beautiful brunette hair swayed back complimenting his cheekbones his stature braced then his face shot to mine his eyes were pitch black with a hint of red _thirsty _

I misinterpreted him he was wrong he was almost mad looking his eyes made me shiver in fear of cause he was beautiful but this over powered that he was savage his arms extended crouched a snarl ripped through his chest my instincts told me to run but I held still then a smile stretched across his face making me feel sick and with that I knew it was the end nobody was here to save me Romeo will never come back to me and I would leave my best friend heart broken I saw him leap I shielded my face thinking my last thought _Edward I love you…. _

Suddenly I heard a loud crash making me scream as he was flung against the far tree I shook in fear the sun blocked my view of my mysterious hero in front of me my eyes were blinded I quivered in fear knowing I was going to die…

I heard the snarls rip from their chest's I was still frozen watching as the vampires almost danced to quick for my eyes to catch up it seemed my hero was winning or did he want to kill me for himself who ever he was I felt almost safe I watched as each second the savage vampire tried to jump at me getting attacked every time I saw something fly towards me I moved out the way as I saw the object it was a arm I quickly pulled my hand over my mouth quivering in shock moving backwards then suddenly something stop me dead in my tracks I heard the screeching sound it was deafening I threw my hands over my ears and screamed as it pieced me then it was quiet I laided there on the floor shivering let this end quickly I begged I cant take it anymore….

'Bella?' the angel spoke

_Oh god im dead am I in heaven _

I slowly opened my eyes I gasped as Edward stood in front of me blocking the sun's rays his skin was sparkling he dazzled me with a triumphant smile that spread across his divine cheek bones he was even more beautiful than I imagined his hair twisted in all directions his eyes butterscotch held mine I could stare forever my eyes widened as he wore just his jeans exposing his pale chest glistening with millions of diamonds a Greek god right in front of me I felt the tears stream down my cheek's

'Edward?' I chocked

He smiled my favourite crooked smile my heart raced for the first time since we were together it beated faster than a butterfly's wing he bent down constricting his arms around me pulling me to him I stood leaning against him though my eyes never left his I felt my face beam with happiness the tears still streaming on but these were unfamiliar tears of happiness

'_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath have no power yet apon thy beauty_' He whisper

Stroking my cheek I blushed feeling the blood run to my cheeks

'Oh Edward' I clung my self to him never letting go

He held me tighter I inhaled in his sweet scent I was finally home he rubbed my back soothing me then I leaned back gazing into his eyes

'I love you Bella…' I gasped tears filling up once more…

My heart racing so fast I thought it was gonna pump through my chest Edward was really here right in front of me after all these months he came back to me we were almost in a trance unaware of anything around me he still loved me

'I love-' I stopped

He dropped me immediately his face for once in my existence scared shooting round but it was to late he was thrown against a tree knocking it down.

'NO !!!!!!!' I screamed

As five gigantic wolves ran out of the clearing the dark brown one sinking his teeth throwing him from the tree to the floor I heard a snap as the Vampire and Wolf fought

'NO PLEASE NO!!!!!!!!'

I saw Edward trying to get up the whole half of his body seemed shattered his eyes shared a final glance to me my body recoiled like I was going to vomit the love of my life was dying right in front of me the wolves ran at him he was defenceless….


	7. Chapter 7 ?

**Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews so far :) I'm really happy you have enjoyed reading my story**

**Promise there is more to come....!!!!**

**Love KatelovesEdward1 x x x**

He stood there across the meadow however he didn't seem to react as the werewolves charged they ignored my screams he clenched his fists and shut his eyes as the russet brown wolf along with the others crashed into him he flew into the air crashing a couple of metres away from me I screamed in shock no no NO

'EDWARD!!!'

I ran into the space between us collapsing at his side I didn't look at his crumbled body I placed two hands on his sculptured face tears spilling over my eyes

'Edward I love you don't leave me please! I cant live in this world without you!'

He smiled my favourite croaked smile and with his good hand stroked a loose strand of hair from my face then he stroked my cheek I leaned into his palm he sighed happily

'You will always be my Bella'

And with that I leaned down to his pressing his cold lips to mine we moulded together like we used to my heart was whole again however he ended the kiss quickly with a wince

'Edward…'

I heard growls behind me my sadness turned to rage in seconds I stood up and turned around half the wolves were gone only Sam and Jacob remained I stared at them pure hatred in my eyes

'HOW COULD YOU!'

Jacob flinched against my words striding closer to me I backed away from the creature who tried to kill the love of my life I was scared of him now

'GET LOST'

Jacob froze Sam turning round towards the forest Jacob was still frozen staring at me his eyes pleading but I felt no guilt

'YOUR RIGHT I SHOULD OF STAYED AWAY FROM YOU…YOU MONSTER'

With that Jacob ran letting out a loud cry I didn't care I heard Edward wince once more at my feet my heart beat picked up I scrambled around him worried

'Get my phone call Carlisle' he begged wincing in pain

'Edward what's wrong?'

'Call him quick' he wailed his body arching

I looked on in horror what's happening to him? I reached into his jean pocket pulling out the phone I dialled Carlisle number

_Ring Ring _

'Edward?'

'No it's Bella please come quickly Edward is hurt hurry!'

'Where are you?' his voice alert

'Meadow'

'I will be right there' then the line went dead

I leaned back over Edward his fists clenched I lingered over his body stroking his cheek his eyes found mine if he could cry it would be now his emotions changed from happiness to pain In seconds he shut his eyes his back arching towards the air I shook in fear he removed my hand from his face holding it in his

'Bella…'

'I'm here Edward I always will be'

Edward cried out loudly in pain I all but screamed terrified then in a shot Carlisle was beside me

'Edward it's Carlisle I'm here son' he rested his hand on his shoulder Edward winced

'Bella you need to tell me exactly what happened'

'There was a vampire I didn't know Edward saved me from him however the wolves snuck up behind us they caught us off guard thinking Edward was trying to kill me they attacked him is he gonna be ok!'

This was all my fault Edward was hurt because of me…

'Its alright calm down Bella'

Carlisle scanned around looking at the remains

'Emmet Jasper' he ordered

In seconds I smelt smoke they picked up the remains slinging them into a fire the peaceful meadow was like something from a horror film

'Carlisle how much damage is there' Alice was by my side in seconds

'The whole half of his body is shattered…'

Edward screeched it was one of the very worse sounds I have ever heard it cut me deep making me lean forward towards him Alice restrained me my struggles where useless

'WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?!'

Alice held me tightly to her

'His body is just repairing it self the bones have to go back into place…Emmet Jasper help him get home'

In a flash they were there both supporting Edward they flung his arms around their shoulders I was shaking in fright and fear

'Get him home' and in seconds he was gone

'What about Bella?' I was still shaking

'Take her home Alice and stay with her until I call'

'What NO I need to be with him'

'Bella I would prefer if you wouldn't be there… just not yet he is gonna be in a lot of pain and we need to make sure his bones connect back into the right joints'

I winced

'Its ok Bella I can see the future everything is going to turn out alright I wont leave you until he's better'

I was lucky Alice could trust her future….

I kept glancing at the clock as Alice relaxed onto the sofa I walked back and forth it had been 1 hour 6 minutes and 47 seconds I walked back and forth impatiently as my house phone kept ringing I knew it would be Jake so I ignored it however I still had Edward's phone clutched at my side I asked impatiently

'Do you think he is ok? How long is it gonna take?'

'Bella stop worrying I can see his future very clearly now' she said confidently

'Well maybe I should call Carlisle just to be sure…'

'No Bella remember we have to wait' she sounded annoyed

Wait? I couldn't wait any longer I had waited for over 6 months if Edward was in any pain I needed to be with him…the phone rang again I stomped towards it in rage I was getting extremely impatient I picked it up

'What!' I hissed

'Bella I'm sorry I thought he was going to kill you' he pleaded

'Kill me? You knew it was him!'

'Bella what am I supposed to think when I heard the loose vampire was near by and saw you with one'

'I don't want to here it'

'Don't hate me Bella please…'

I didn't respond

'How is he…'

'Why would you care!' he growled

'Just here me out alright' I sighed

'Hear you out? Did you hear me out when I was screaming at you to stop! he saved me then you nearly killed him if he died it wouldn't of taken long before I did too'

There was a long pause then he exhaled loudly

'I'm not a monster Bella please forgive me I want us to go back to normal again as soon as he leaves-'

'What..?' my voice puzzled

'Forgive me please Bella' he begged

'He's not gonna leave me again Jake….' I hesitated

'You sure about that? I have always been here for you Bella…is he with you now?'

I was frozen was he gonna leave as soon as he was well again going back to ignoring me like before he wouldn't…. he wouldn't lie to me I got to keep believing he still wanted me I stared out into the darkness my heart ached was it still all a lie

'Bella?'

'Your wrong Stop calling me Jake!' I slammed the phone shut

Alice was there in a second hugging me to her she brought me to the sofa and I leaned against her sobbing

'It's ok Bella'

'He was my Best friend Alice…'

I felt a wave of guilt wash through me however then I remembered the reason why I hated him I knew later the hatred would fade however he tried to kill the one thing in life that meant the most but what if he was right if Edward didn't want me I would be alone the phone rang again I ignored it Charlie will be home soon I couldn't still look a mess.

'I will be right back Alice I just need a human moment'

'Ok Bella it wont be long now' she smiled

I smiled back but it didn't touch my eyes I got up from the sofa climbing up the stairs into the bathroom I stumbled around looking in the mirror I was a mess my hair was everywhere and stained tears on my cheeks I sighed having a quick shower using my strawberry shampoo I got out the shower dried myself brushing the knots out of my hair then wrapping the towel around me walking to my room I fumbled around in my chest of draws pulling out my favourite jeans and his favourite blue v-neck t-shirt I tried to make an effort putting them on I stood in front of the mirror hmmm not to bad… my hair was nearly dry and my hair ran into curls the shower washed away my tears and a smile beamed from my lips I was going to see Edward soon and that's what mattered.

I strode down the stair's Alice was in the Kitchen I heard faint mumbles _oh crap _Charlie was home I walked into the kitchen Charlie stared wide eyed

'You going anywhere?' he raised his eyebrow

'Um…no I just made an effort for Jake'

'Then why is Alice here?'

'I'm helping Bella with her trigonometry homework' she cut in quickly

'Yeah' my voice confident

'Ok…well don't let me stop you'

'We just finished and it's getting late Esme will be wondering where I am I better go'

'You sure Alice I don't want to intrude' Charlie's voice concerned

He really did like Alice who wouldn't she was lovely

'I better give you a ride back…' I suggested

'You sure Bella?'

I knew what Charlie was thinking would he mess me up again I winced knowing sooner or later I will have to tell Charlie oh great

'Yes dad I'm just going to drop her off no harm'

'Ok Bell's see you later Alice' He smiled

Alice smiled back politely before walking out the door I followed her closing the door behind me Charlie's face seemed unsure I hopped in my truck she was already there

'Close one huh?'

'Yeah..Your going to have to tell him soon Bella'

'I know…' I pulled out of the drive

Driving forward into the night my heart began to race as I thought of Edward then the fear came I was worrying what do I say does he still feel the same way or was he just trying to spare my feelings anyway soon I will be with him and I smiled into the night……


	8. Chapter 8 Family

We pulled up at the Cullen's house as I opened the door Alice was right beside me I bit my lip jumping out of my truck I looked nervously at the house

'It's going to be ok Bella' Alice took my hand

I still chewed down on my lip anxious more than nervous as she took me towards the house I half expected Edward to come outside then again I never saw Edward injured before I wonder if he has healed?

We walked into the main entrance there stood Carlisle and Esme Alice guided me towards them and immediately Esme hugged me into her arms I hugged her back shivering as her cold skin touched mine she pulled me back beaming

'We missed you so much Bella' Esme smiled

'Welcome home' Carlisle added putting a hand on my shoulder

And he was right it was these people were all my family and still are I could barely feel the hole in my chest the atmosphere was so right

'Guess Bella is back then' Emmet teased

In a flash Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper stood beside Carlisle and Esme

'I'm sure of it' Alice said confidently

'Everything's going to be a lot more fun now' Rosalie hit him in the ribs

'Ouch' everyone laughed

'Thank you everyone I have really missed you all more than you can believe'

Every face in the room lit up even Jasper's he winked at me and I new it was all going to be ok

'Were is Edward?' I asked curiously

'He's resting' Esme almost ordered like a parent I new Edward would get a crack out of that

'Lets go see him' Alice squeezed my hand

I glanced at all the happy faces before we began to walk up the stairs Edward resting? The thought never occurred to me I wonder if he was still hurting I started to feel a little sick then I heard some music playing from his room which calmed my nerves obviously being In a room with jasper helped but this is Edward we are talking about we have so much to catch up on then again Jacobs words still punctured the hole in my chest _as soon as he leaves_ I shook out the thought Alice quickly hugged me before flying down the stairs I froze at the door

I knocked 3 times not sure how to not embarrass my self I would probably succeed anyway I slowly opened the door Edward was spread along the black sofa totally at ease with a bunch of journals next to him he smiled my favourite crooked

'You look beautiful' I blushed

He began to lean up I had to catch my breath quickly

'No no I'm under strict orders that you rest'

I walked over and he sighed loudly wrapping an arm around me pulling me to him we both laid back on the sofa my heart was beating to fast I blushed knowing he could hear it he sighed happily

'You don't know how badly I've been wanting to hold you' he held me tightly to him

My heart was thumping so loud I could hardly hear his beautiful voice then I immediately froze jolting up from his side his face became tense

'Did I do something wrong?' he released me

My eyes scanned his newly repaired body there was no evidence of any breakage still if he was resting something had to be wrong

'Bella what is it?…if you have changed your mind about things if I was to late if you have moved on just tell me please'

My eyes shot to his what a stupid question

'Of course I still love you Edward there's nothing you can do about that'

'Then what did I do wrong' his eyes weary

'You did nothing wrong its my fault' I doodled along his arm

'Explain' his face confused

I sucked in a deep breath of air…

'Are you hurt?' he chuckled

'Edward Cullen this is so not funny!' I huffed

Then his expression became serious

'Your right…I just didn't want you to see me that venerable I was worried I would seem incredibly weak I'm fine really'

'Your ridiculous I don't care Edward just don't spare my feeling's or your pride did it hurt?'

'The physical pain wasn't hardly as bad as thinking I would off died never seeing you again the emotional pain hurt more'

'I'm sorry'

I laid down snuggling up to his side I kissed his chest then he kissed my hair

'Bella don't be. I'm so sorry for everything to be so stupid to think leaving you would make you better I was selfish and unaware of your feelings I just wanted you to live a normal human life but you would have never forgotten and I couldn't live without you I swear Bella I will never leave you again unless you want me to'

'I would never want you too' I held him tighter

'I'm so sorry Bella I will never forgive myself for leaving you for as long as I shall live' he stroked my cheek

'Please Edward don't…what about next week or month when you think about right or wrong again' he sighed

'You don't believe me do you why do you believe the lie but not the truth'

'When you said you didn't…want me' I winced 'I knew it would be true cause there is nothing I have to hold you here' he held me tighter

'Your hold is unbreakable never forget that…I guess time will help the most' I sighed happily time sounded lovely

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Alice appeared Edward sighed

'Already?' Alice hunched her delicate shoulders

'What is it?' I leaned up

'Charlie will be wondering were you are'

'oh crap…'

I turned back down at Edward who was looking really sorry for himself however Charlie will worry and I'd rather not explain tonight to much has happened I bit my lip torn

'I will be alright Bella' he smiled

He leaned up pressing his lips to mine softly I wanted to throw myself more into the kiss however Alice cleared her throat and Edward chuckled his arms became restraints not letting me go

'I can stay?' I said willingly

'Don't be silly Bella see you soon' he smiled my favourite croaked smile

'Yeah…' my heart longed to stay

He winced

'I promise'

His eyes were deadly serious I couldn't not believe him I smiled kissing his cheek hopping up from the sofa taking Alice's hand as she led me out his room I smiled at him one last time before exiting his room I smiled warmly as she led me through the house taking me outside towards the truck she smiled

' I will see you soon Bella' she beamed

'Thank you Alice'

'No thank you my brother is finally back'

I hopped into my truck and she waved as I drove out the front towards my house I felt so happy I thought I would never feel this way again Edward wanted me we are back together again for good this time my heart sang as I drove forward

I parked my truck outside my house lifting myself out closing the door behind me it was now pitch black it must be late I hurried in Charlie was waiting for me oh no…

'Hey Dad sorry I was late me and Alice got talking as girls do'

'Bella' he sighed ' I don't want you to involved with the Cullen's to much'

My mouth hanged wide open

'W-why?'

'Bella do you really want me to say it…' his eyes hesitant

Oh god me and Edward I had to act like we are not together however I don't want to go back to that I didn't want to let those bad memories and feelings take me over again I cant my eyes scanned the room I chewed on my lip

'I'm fine with it Dad'

'hmmm well you do seem better today obviously I have Jake to thank a lot for'

I winced thinking about my ex best friend what will Charlie think when I tell him no I don't want to think about that yet I got to much on my mind

'Ok Dad I'm going to go up to bed'

'One more thing Bella are you and Jake ok he keeps calling it sounds urgent'

'Ummm I will call him tomorrow I'm to tired'

'Night Bell's'

I slugged forward walking up the stairs into my room I grabbed my bad of toiletries walking towards the bathroom I already missed Edward I wanted to be there making him feel better I sighed brushing my teeth and changing into my PJ's I switched the Bathroom light off strolling into my room I gasped

Edward was standing by my bed he completely dazzled me his hair was wind swept and a angelic smile played along the lines of his lips before he beamed his eyes held nothing but love for _me _my feet took me towards him and before I knew it I ran into him

'Edward!' I whispered loudly

Running into him as soon as I lips met he fell down onto the bed this kiss wasn't as hesitant as I remembered which suited me just fine are bodies moulded together as I pressed down upon him I could taste his sweet scent on my tongue I entwined my fingers into his hair he let out a growl as he held my waist my head began to spin he released me and I gasped not realising I wasn't the only one out of breath my heart beat as fast as a butterfly's wing he lifted my chin up as I controlled my breathing he guided his nose from my jaw line circling to my throat three times

'I'm happy you came'

'Me too' he smiled

'I missed this' I sighed happily

Suddenly I became aware that Edward was actually here with me in my room

'Edward does Esme no you are here?'

'She does know' he chuckled

'Very mature Edward' we both laughed

We sat up in a more appropriate position he pulled me across his lap never leaving his eyes from mine he kissed my palm I blushed then he stroked my cheek

'You realise your going to have to tell Charlie soon' I sighed

'I know…'

'I can be there with you' he comforted

'I think it would probably be better on my own' he agreed

I lock gazes thinking I'm the most luckiest person in the world I don't know how I deserve Edward I leaned up as he stroked his hand throw my hair I kissed his lips

'Are we a little impatient' he said against my lips

Then he kissed me until my head swirled then to soon he groaned pulling away from me

'I got to go'

'What no! Did I do something wrong'

'Hardly your way to tempting for your own good anyway that's not the reason'

'Don't leave me!' I begged my voice weak

His face broke instantly pain flooding his face he put both his hands on my face and kissed my forehead

'Ok' he whispered

I heard a sound coming from the window Edward growled and I froze against his side gripping him tightly he held me protectively then I heard his voice

'Bella c'mon I know your in there please let me explain' his voice begged

'Jake' I answered shocked


	9. Chapter 9 I love you

'Bella cmon i said i was sorry'

Edward freed me as i stumbled over to the window lifting it up and leaning over looking down below

'Shut up jake! Charlie is asleep and so was i go away' i hissed quietly

'Sure Not until you hear me out'

he stood down below his arms folded he almost sounded like sam i didnt like it...

'Just go jake!' i started to close the window

'wait!'

i looked down as i saw jacob bound up the tree from one branch to the other did he ever used to be clumzy like me he stood on the branch opposite my window ready to jump

'move' he ordered

'Jake no-'

he jumped in i darted out the way something cold caught me then released me straight away Jacob landed on the balls of his feet we both waited for charlies snores to continue

'Jake! get out now'

i marched up to him pushing his bare chest towards the window i could of been pushing a wall for all he knew then suddenly he lifted me up in a big bear hug my feet off the ground

'I missed you Bella'

'Jake-' he inhaled suddenly dropping me and pinching his nose

'Gosh you stink'

'Thanks jake thats another thing you can add on your list to apologyise for' i turned away

'Hey dont be like that'

he grabbed my arm spinning me round are faces were almost touching i cringed back then as i looked closly his eyes were full of sadness and the old jacob returned the little boy i missed so much had returned i was frozen as i realised Jake will always be my best friend no matter what my mind went blank

'Please....just let me explain how sorry i am...please bell's' his voice breaking

i nodded hoping his mask wouldnt return that maybe some way he will go back to being my best friend jacob again

'After what i did i felt terrible Bella...just terrible i would never of done it if i knew it would hurt you this much never...i will always be here to care for you'

he breath fanning my face he stroked my cheek with his hand my heart beat pick up as i didnt know where this was going

'Without you Bella i dont have much left to keep me together...im still broken and i...i..need you'

his bottom lip was jutted out and his eyes were tired with worry i knew this was hard for him i knew what it felt like the days felt like years and the agony i wouldnt let my self feel he lifted my chin with his hand

'Just you and me bella remember' his eyes held mine

he leaned his head closer by the time i realised what he was doing he hold was to tight as i struggled pleading with my eyes he bent his lips to mine i was frozen tears building up in my eyes his lips a mm away from mine....

when suddenly i felt a gush of air as i was released i gasped not realising i forgot to breave i stumbled away regaining my balance as my eyes ajusted jake was no where in site then i heard a growl crap i ran to the window

'Jacob!' i whispered i leaned my head out

Edward pinned Jacob against the tree below violent shakes ripped through jacob's body his eyes never leaving Edward's

'Edward dont!!!' i shouted

i ran out of my room flying down the stairs charlie was still oblivious to what was happening i opened the door and ran towards then Jacob was still shaking trying not to exsplode in front of my house Edward stared at him and reminded me why people should be scared of vampires i tugged on Edward's arm

'Edward let go'

he ignored me

'Let go now' i demanded

'Bella he tryed to kiss you'

he hissed his eyes shot to mine black

'Edward please for me...' i pleaded

he released his hand sighing letting his head hang down Jacob snarled

'Bella...im sor-'

'For ruining her one chance or happiness and life leaving her depressed that even the slight mention of you makes her crumble she was dead for so long do you no how long it took to make her happy?' Jacob's arms shook he took deep breaths

'Jacob stop' my voice was weak as i remembered those moments..._i tried not to_

'Dont ever touch her again!' i flinched from Edward's words

I didnt realise i was next to jacob until i held Edward's gaze his eyes were pained as he stared between me and jacob he closed his eyes and sighed a loose tear fell from my cheek Jacob caught it but my arm extended to Edward

'I should go-'

'No' i choked

'That's it run off again!'

Jacob put his arm around me i shook it off glaring at him

'Dont make hurt you dog' he snarled his eyes staring down Jacob's

'Yeah right' jake's voice smug

'Cut it out jake!' i was ignored

'your testing my patients i wouldnt if i were you...'

they both glared at each other i couldnt take it any longer

Am i invisible? or somthing i stared at the love or my life and my best friend what a mess

'IM RIGHT HERE!!!'

both there heads turned round to mine shocked

'im not invisible! ok i cant stand this anymore jake just go please'

'I'm not leaving you with the bloodsucker'

'Jake please!' i begged

he looked into my eyes and nodded his face turned smug he squeezed my hand as he strode away...will he ever be just my friend or does there always have to be more i shivered

'Bella...'

i turned to Edward his voice was pained he closed his eyes regaining control

'yes Edward?' i whispered

'did you want him to kiss you...?'

'WHAT!?' my face turned shocked

' no of course not i only love you...how-how could you even..think that! '

' im not enough for you bella' he sighed _hes not enough???_

' dont be ridiculous your everything to me!' i shouted

'You and....._him_ will be happy i cant help seeing what i am taking away from you...'

'no,no please no'

my legs gave way i felt the hole rip through my chest i sobbed as the pain flooded me the tears streamed down my face then i blacked out...

******

No edward dont leave me no NO!!!! i gasped

'Bella i'm here'

My angel spoke he sounded like sweet bell's pulling me out of my concious state i tryed to find out where i was i listend intently it must still be night though this wasnt my bed? i heard other angel voices i felt something cold touch my forehead his lips a tear streamed down my face he wipped it away then i opened my eyes

Above me was Edward the moon light bouncing of his face so beautiuful it hurt his expression worried constantly searching my face i tryed to speak but it was useless his eyes just held mine

'Bella it's ok im here' he comforted stroking my hair back from my face

'please...please dont-dont lea-ve me.......' i sobbed clutching my torso

'Bella-'

'I dont think i could survive this time i know im nothing special but you make me feel that way i love you so much no one even comes close im sorry'

tears streamed down my face as i stared at Edward loads of exspressions shooting past his face saddness guilt regret etc i bit my lip he bought his hands to his face crying fake sobs i lay there next to him my eyes started to adjust to the darkness it was Edward's room but i have never seen a bed in here...

'You have nothing to apologise for i told you this is all my fault if i never left this wouldnt of happend your my whole existance i love you bella'

his hands still remained over his face i bent up leaning towards him kissing his hands his forehead his hair for once i was comforting him... then he suddenly twisted me over so he was on top of me my body moulded to his though i felt no weight my heart beat raced and he kissed me all the way up my neck to my lips then he urgently crushed his to mine i wrapped my arms around him showing him my love he carried on kissing me till my head was spinning he growled which sent an electric current through me i gasped

'Edward' i whisped

he brought his lips back to mine all the anger and urgency against my lips he held my back as i arched it to him so there was no space between us all i wanted was him he knew that i twisted my hands through his hair running my fingers down his neck....without thinking i started to undo the buttons of his shirt suprisingly he let me letting it fall to the ground i slowly traced the patterns down his chest with my finger tips he growled again making my heart beat fly...his eyes wild i pressed my body to him crushing my lips i started to undo the buttons on my shirt..........his eyes flew open

'Bella no'

In seconds he was on the other side of the room he leaned against the wall i blushed immediently sitting up crossing my legs regretting it Edward's face was shocked but out of breath...

'Sorry bella i shouldnt of gave you the wrong impression'

'dont you want me?' i sighed feeling slightly hurt

i was in his arms in seconds he cradled me to his chest

'Of course i do love...but not now i dont want to take advantageof you and you no i would if i could but your to fragile i might hurt you......'

'You wont'

'Lets not talk about this right now'

'well i think we should' i demanded

'Bella im not putting you in danger thats final'

'There is no danger and it would be a waste for buying this bed' he raised his eyebrow i sighed

'Try to sleep please...and im going hunting with my family tomorrow so please dont do anything reckless'

'Me reckless?' he chuckled

'How long are you going for?'

'2 days' he shrugged

i froze 2 days he only just came back

'I thought you said you werent going to leave me again' i spectulated

he went quiet and i stared up into the darknes seeing his brow turned down calculating i traced my index finger under the dark shadows under his eyes he relax instantly

' I should have gone earlier but i wanted to see you im still not at my strongest and i dont want any weak point with you'

'i could think of one' i kissed his chest

'Bella please trying to suduce a 100 year old vampire doesnt help'

'hmpft' i crossed my arms across my chest

'I will be back as soon as i have fully recovered which wont be long because i cant stand to be away from you ok?'

'yeah...'

he kissed my lips sweetly then pulled back gazing into my eyes

'I promise Bella'

'I Believe you'

'And while i'm gone this will be the perfect time to tell charlie?'

my eyes narrowed but i couldnt be mad at him for every long

'Your a monster you know that'

'Least you like it' he winked


	10. Chapter 10 The lie

That night Edward left with his family to go hunting he promised he wont be long but i will still miss him though i didnt want to show it cause i knew it would be harder for him...

I layed in bed until my alarm went off urg...school i rushed to the bathroom brushed my teeth and quickly have a shower letting the hot water calm me i then grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top heading down stairs

'Hey bells'

i froze forgetting charlie was here remembering soon i will have to tell him about Edward

'Hey...dad'

i grabbed an apple slinging it over my shoulder taking a bite

'Have a good day at school'

he was in such a good mood it would be a shame to ruin it...what Edward doesnt know wont hurt him....

'See you later' i waved

walking out the door towards my truck...

I pulled into the school it was raining lightly i shoved my rain coat on slinging my bag over my shoulder bracing myself for school Angela was waving and walking towards me

'Hey Bella how was your weekend'

'Ummm'

what do i say the most dramatic weekend off my life my best friend nearly killed the love of my life now we are back together and no one knows i sighed

'Like any other normal weekend'

'oh i did call you though...nobody picked up'

'it's fine i got some work done'

we started to walk into school

'You look happier Bella' her question caught me off guard

'Yeah i feel like me again i guess' i smiled

she turned her head looking at my face then quickly smiling i dont think i have smiled in so long

'I'm happy to hear it now you can move on maybe you me ben and mike could go out this weekend?'

i quickly analised what she said move on? mike? she obviously thinks im over Edward saying his name doesnt hurt anymore i loved it though i really didnt feel like telling people just yet to much hassel i will wait till the he comes back i smiled at the thought remembering she was waiting for my answer

'sure' i smiled

'Thats Excellent Bella'

'what's excellent?' mike walked up behind us

'Bella is back! and is going out with me you and ben this weekend'

Mike face beamed instantly i regretted hurting him later but everyone seemed happy i couldnt spoil their moods

'I cant wait' Mike smiled

we all carried on chatting as we walked to our first class...........

2 DAYS LATER

i woke up beaming today rushing around fiddling with my hair as i let my curls loose brushing my teeth and changing into my jeans and a new blue top i bought hoping Edward would like it those Alice will be gutted i went shopping with Angela and Jessica yesturday i quickly rushed down stairs

'Why are you in such a hurry'

'no reason' i smiled

'are you sure you alright bella' i gulped

'yeah.....'

'only a week ago you were well....' Charlie's eyebrows frowned trying to think of what to say

'i just thought....it was time for a fresh start' i beamed

'well im happy for you' he smiled

whilst walking out the door i sighed Edward will kill me when he finds out no one knows about me and him i strugged it off setting off early to suprise Edward at school though with Alice i doubt that...

When i arrived at school it was cloudy and plain horrible though nothing could spoil my mood i hopped out beaming

'Hey arn't you happy'

i looked over whilst Mike walked up to me smiling

'Hey mike'

'You looking forward to this weekend?'

'yeah that's it...cant wait' i hope i didnt sound sarcastic though he just smiled

i walked over to my group with Mike we all began talking and chatting like old times Angela's eyes shot behind me

'Let's go inside bella we dont wanna be late' she hurried

then mike looked round his eyes narrowing what were they looking at?

'i'll walk you to class Bell's' mike said quickly

A few of us started to walk away i turned round to see what was going on....

The Cullen's car was there they all stood out watching me Edward's eyes narrowed and glared into mine his arms folded _oh no _I bit my lip and walked on......

EPOV

i was driving up to school with my siblings smiling to myself about seeing Bella i listend to the students thoughts

_dammit i forgot my work_

_that skirt is so wrong_

i kept scanning...

'hey Mike' i smiled instantly

_wow she does look happier i cant wait to take her out this weekend - _What?

'You looking forward to this weekend?' that doesnt sound like bella....

'Yeah that's it...cant wait' _me on a date with Bella finally shes over that idiot Cullen!_

I clutched the stirring wheel driving faster if only i could get my hands on him...

'Edward what's wrong' Jasper asked sensing my anger

i growled everyone stared at me

'Edward what did you hear' Alice asked confused

i just shook my head

as i listening to many peoples thoughts none of them mentioned me and Bella back together...

i drove into the parking lot one of Bella's friends Angela caught my eyes as i stepped out of the car

_oh no Bella is so happy i cant have him spoiling her mood_

_'_Let's go inside Bella we dont wanna be late' she hurried

then the boy Mike Newton looked at me glaring i stood folding my arms across my chest thinking weather to hurt him best no though...

_Oh great that's all i need stupid Cullen shame he lost out to me_

i snarled

_Edward stop it - _Alice ordered

'I'll walk you to class Bell's' his face smug as he lead my love away

Then it hit me nobody knew she had been here for 2 days and hasnt told anyone about us i doubt Charlie even knows Bella's head turned in my direction i glared she looked worried biting her lip then turned to walk with her friends i will have to talk to her later....


	11. Chapter 11 The truth

The bell finally went for lunch i was counting down the minutes knowing i wouldnt have long until my friends found me to apologise to Edward i quickly got up a little to quickly but regained balance grabbing my books and craming them into my bad before i left the class room

i was walking down the corridor blending into the background as much as possible heading towards the canteen in seconds i felt a cold arm warp around me pulling me from the crowd into the cloak room in a matter of seconds

'Edward?' he smiled my croaked smile and i was home

he pushed me up against the wall my heart was racing and a blush returned on my face he stroked my cheek then leaning in to press his lips to mine passionatly then broke free chuckling

'I missed you' he sighed

'I thought you were mad at me'

'dont be obsurb i got to amit this sneaking around does have its advantages' he smiled

i blushed more kissing him under his chin he wrapped his arms around me a sighed

'why didnt you tell anyone bella?'

'There was never a right time'

'And this weekend?'

'what did i tell you about easydropping' he ignored me

'I will get out of it...'

'Hmmmm' he jestured

'Edward i better go my friends will be wondering were i am'

though i hated the thought of leaving him i didnt try to move and by the look of it neither did he...then Edward stiffened and a growl escaped his lips

'Edward?' i looked up his exspression angry

'you wouldnt mind if i ripped Mike's head of would you?'

' Ok i think its time for the human to go get lunch'

'Just one more thing'

i looked up looking confused then he slowly glided his nose along my jaw to my ear 3 times my heart beat racing then suddenly attacked my lips i through myself into the kiss a little bit to much but he stopped when my head was spinning and chuckled

'see you later my love'

And with that i was all alone in the cloak room i sighed catching my breath god he doesnt play fair i walked out from the cloak room ruffling my hair i walked to the canteen the Cullen's were in there usual spot like nothing happend Edward looked at me a winked the blush returning to my face i grabbed some food and walked over to my usual table

'Hey Bella we were gonna send out a search party where did you go?' Angela asked

'Just had to catch up on some work'

'Sure' Jessica stated clearly annoyed with me for some reason?

'hey bell's'

Mike came and sat by me putting an arm around my shoulders i froze instantly looking uncomfortable Jess glared at me and took a bite of her apple that must be why...

'hey...mike'

i blushed embarrased he notice and smiled though it wasnt a blush i would give Edward this was wrong

'errr i need to go get a drink' i rushed

'sure' mike responded

'be right back' i all but ran to the line

oh great Edward Jacob now Mike when is this going to end!

'look shocked' the angel spoke in my ear

I turned round instantly look shock? Then i realised the audience oh....

'Hello Edward'

he smiled my favorite croaked smile and i gave him one in return he quickly dropped his eyes

'are you ok?'

'um yeah'

'you know i would gladly decapitate Newton's arm for you'

he whispered only to me I laughed and he smiled in responce

'you know better than to be jealous' i raised my eyebrow

'do i miss swan?' i blushed

Glancing towards my friends each face confuzed accept Jessica who smiled at mikes sad exspression he just glared at Edward then the rest joined in i looked back at Edward who was looking at the floor i wanted to reassure him my arm extended he looked and i quickly dropped it

'Dont listen to their thoughts...the important thing is i love you'

i whispered wondering in he heard he came closer taking my hand rubbing soothing circles

'I love you too'

Someone coughed next to us we came out of are own bubble to see mike glaring at Edward though Edward just smiled smug mike ignored him and turned to me

'Bella are you ok?'

'um yeah i was just talking to Edward'

'fine. anyway dont worry about a drink you can have mine'

Edwards eyes flickered in anger though he slowly dropped my hand

'I will see you later Bella' he smiled walking away at human pace

'What did that creep Cullen want anyway' he hissed

'Hes not a creep he was just being polite'

We sat back down at the table i knew for mine and Edwards sake this was right i twirled my fingers and sighed

'Guys me and Edward...'

' you dont have to talk about it bell's' Angela assured

'he wont come near you again' mike threatend

'Please dont hate me or him because i... i still love-really like...him and sure it maybe just teenage love but i cant help the way i feel...im sorry'

I laughed to myself about the teenage love knowing they had no idea what love was compared to me and edward it became silent around my table all eyes on me

'Im happy for you Bella'

Jessica noted no doubt to get mike back

'but Bella he doesnt want you...'

'Mike' Angela hit him

'I just know that things are gonna work out we are _dating again'_

Mikes jaw dropped and i knew Edward would love that i felt guilty instantly the bell went and i quickly picked up my bag and left without a word Edward came up behind me

'Thankyou'

he whispered in my ear then taking my hand

'Dont be embarrased love'

I instantly relaxed and ignored the looks around me just being with Edward was all i ever wanted and i didnt even want to think about what life used to be like without him we walked to biology with his family

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok the next chapter is my last :( **

**thankyou to everyone who has reviewed and favoured my story i have enjoyed writing it and will write a new story all together soon....**

**hope you enjoy the last chapter x x x x **


End file.
